Getting the Curse Once Again
by Kunasu
Summary: A year later ever since they defeat Naraku. But a lot of things happened in the year. Sango and Miroku are married, Shippo is the new brother of the Higurashi family, Inuyasha is trying to find a way to ask Kagome to marry him, and Kagome's soul is taken.
1. Default Chapter

Getting The Curse Once Again  
-Chapter 1-  
One Year Later...(I hope you guys read the first part!)  
  
Of course, a year ago Inuyasha got cursed by Naraku and he met Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and not really Myoga. He and the others fought lots of battles against the demon puppets of Naraku blah, blah, blah! Then they defeated Naraku AND Kagome said those 3 simple words and they lived happily ever after! But is that the whole story!? ( I don't think so!!)  
  
Miroku and Sango got married a few months after they defeated Naraku. Kagome's family adopted Shippo so now Shippo is the new little brother of the Higurashi Family! Isn't that great or what? ( I would say what!)  
  
A few weeks after they defeated Naraku, Kagome graduated high school and now is in college. Inuyasha still sits around the living room house but this time, he watches TV now! He's starting to be a couch potato! Actually, he sometimes plays with Shippo and Souta and trains his Tetsusaiga once and awhile, but all he wants is some ACTION!! ( I would definetly want some action if I'm bored all the time!)  
  
And now, the first year of college is about to end, and it has been exactly one year ever since they have defeated Naraku. She's making A's in her classes and she still doesn't know what to be when she gets out of college. Or better yet, wants to do after she gets out of college. But then she thought of something, a writer! She can write the times with Inuyasha and everybody else. How Naraku came, how he died, how Inuyasha almost died, everything! What's wrong with it? It's not like no body is going to believe her. ( Sorry for the long explanation!)  
  
"Oy...pass the waffle!" Commanded Inuyasha.  
  
"But it's the afternoon, you don't need a waffle!" Said Shippo.  
  
"I don't care! I'm hungry! Just give it to me!"  
  
"Back off or I'll use my fire against you!"  
  
"Ooooh! I'm so scared....NOT!!"  
  
"You do know mom is going to kill you if she catches you with a waffle."  
  
"Why are you calling Mrs. Higurashi your mom?"  
  
"Because she is....now. They adopted me! So I can call her mom or mommy whenever I want!"  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"The only way for you to call her mom is for you to marry Kagome. When are you going to ask her? You did planned everything, did you?"  
  
"I planned some of it....but it's not done. And I don't know when's the right time to ask her. If I don't ask her, I'll kill myself!"  
  
"Hmm....the inu youkai has strike again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You made a threat to someone...you! Kagome told me to count the strikes of you threatening people. That's two!"  
  
"Two? For what!?"  
  
"One, you made a threat to yourself! And two, you made a threat to me yesterday when we were fighting over the ramen!"  
  
"I was hungry at that time!"  
  
"You're always hungry!"  
  
"I'll be even more hungry if you don't give me that waffle!"  
  
"Eat something else!!"  
  
"Fine!!" Inuyasha stomped his way to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something to eat and to get in his stomach. But what is there to eat anyway? They need to go to the market again for more food. And more RAMEN!! After he was done looking through the cabinets, he walked out of the kitchen and went back to the living room. But when he got there, the waffle he wanted was gone! "SHIPPO!! Did-you-eat-MY-WAFFLE!?"  
  
"Uh....no!"  
  
"Then why is some of the crums in your hand!?"  
  
"Ah....I....don't know!"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist and banged Shippo's head hard, creating a bump on the top. Shippo just kept messaging it until it stops vibrating in his brain. After a few minutes, they heard a knock on the door. It must be the pregnant-Sango and Miroku, because they're the only ones who doesn't live in this house and the only ones who comes over almost everyday but it's almost time for Sango to give birth to her baby. How sweet!  
  
Inuyasha got up and went to the front door and turned the knob. He was right....Sango and Miroku has come!  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Have you asked Kagome to marry you yet?" Asked Miroku.  
  
Sango hit the back of Miroku's head. "Don't be so nosy!" Angered Sango.  
  
"No...not yet!" Answered Inuyasha. "[Why does every one keep asking me?]"  
  
"You know...if you wait too long, something might happen to your loveble Kagome." said Miroku.  
  
"I'll ask her on my own time!"  
  
"Anyway, where's Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
  
"She's probably coming home from the thing," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"It's college, Inuyasha!" Miroku corrected him.  
  
"Whatever! She said she HAS to go to college so OUR kid could get an education!"  
  
"Our?" Miroku raised his eye brow.  
  
"She probably knows I'm going to ask her to marry her. Or she probably said that because she just wants to have kids."  
  
"Or maybe get married AND have kids. You need to start to be MORE specific, Inuyasha. But I do know one thing! You HAVE to ask Kagome to marry you!!"  
  
"Will you stop saying that!! I WILL ask her to marry me!!"  
  
"When???"  
  
"I don't know! I'll figure that out tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine! It's your call!"  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me and Shippo out of the conversation! We're ALL involved in this!!" Said Sango.  
  
"Not really! This is just between men!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Can I join!?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"NO!!  
  
"Meany!!"  
  
"All right! Enough! We'll help you plan your preparation!" Said Miroku.  
  
"I'm doomed...." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder....when is Sango going to give birth?" Asked Kagome to herself. She had to walk home AGAIN because of someone who forgot to pick her up once again! Boy, she is going to hurt Inuyasha again for forgetting her.  
  
When she got to the door, she KICKED it open and found Inuyasha and the others in the living talking about something. They stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"Ah....we'll be going now!" Said Sango.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Said Kagome when both Miroku and Sango stood up. But they sat back down when they heard Kagome's tone. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Y-yeah?" He was frightened now. When he sees Kagome angry, he gets scared. Because she might say that word he hates. He wanted to leave but he couldn't move.  
  
"Did you forgot someone today?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh....Uh-oh!"  
  
"That's right! ME! You forgot ME!!! That's the third time, Inuyasha!!"  
  
"I...It was their fault!" He was pointing at Miroku and Sango. "They made me wait here to plan something!"  
  
"Plan what???"  
  
"Uh....the...preparation of....Sango's baby!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Asked everyone in the living room except Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was clenching her fists and was also clenching her teeth, with her eyes closed. But she let her hands loose and forced a smile on her face. "Okay! I understand about Sango because she IS going to give birth soon. I'll be upstairs doing my homework!" Said Kagome. And she walked upstairs quietly, but she slammed the door really hard for everybody to hear.  
  
"Uh....Did I make her mad?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yup! You made her mad alright!" Answered Shippo.  
  
"Do me a favor Shippo, and shut up!"  
  
Well, after a year they're still getting mad at one another. They're still happy no matter what they do to each other or what they say. It's still good as gold there. But alot of things are going to happen when something horrible happens. ( Here's a hint: Bankotsu is coming in the next couple of chapters! But you won't know when!)  
  
FROM THE WRITER!!!  
  
Sorry for not making this long or short. It's just a...thing for you to kind of catch up on what's happening now. But don't worry. You'll see how Inuyasha gets the curse again and how Bankotsu is going to come very soon. Hope you will enjoy the next chapters I will be updating soon! 


	2. Someone is Born into the World

Getting the Curse Once Again  
-Chapter 2-  
Someone is Born in the World  
  
"Miroku...I'm kind of not feeling well. Something is causing pain in my stomach," said Sango. She was sitting on the couch, her hand on her stomach. She tried to get up but her stomach was forcing her to sit back down because of the pain. Miroku sat by her on the couch.  
  
"Do you think your water broke?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Maybe....but, let's go to the doctor to make sure. He might know if I'm going into labor or not!"  
  
"Right! What's his name again?"  
  
"Dr. Kyo!"  
  
"Right! Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Miroku, are you forgetting something?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and realized he almost left without her. She was having the baby, not him! He helped her off the couch and they left their apartment and went to the doctors. Sango was hoping for not to go into labor because she wasn't ready.  
  
(Kagome's house)  
  
Back at Kagome's house, Inuyasha was watching TV and Kagome was just doing her homework. Shippo was sitting next to Inuyasha, they were both watching a scary movie. But so far, they didn't scream. Actually, it's more like a murder-movie then a scary movie.  
  
After watching for the past hour, they both just saw a guy pointed a gun at a innocent woman. They both were on top of the building, and every time the guy takes a step forward, the girl steps back, getting closer to falling off the edge. But when the woman's foot slipped off the edge, the guy pull the trigger and shot, and then she fell off the building along with the blood coming out of her wound.  
  
"Guys....do you think you should be watching that movie?" Asked Kagome. "Especially you, Shippo. You're too young to watch these kinds of movies!"  
  
"Shh! The woman is saying her last words!" Said Shippo.  
  
Kagome looked at the TV and saw the woman lifting her hand to the sky. Saying something that Kagome doesn't understand. But then she realized something. "It's in Spanish! Why are you guys watching this again? You don't even understand it!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Si!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"That means yes, and I didn't even ask you a question. Why did you just say that?"  
  
"To show you an example that I understand some of it."  
  
"SOME!! You said SOME of it! NOT all of it!!"  
  
"I'm trying to listen!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I-" Kagome stopped when she heard the phone ring. She turned her head away from them, trying to ignore them also, and walked to the phone. She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Miroku? Are you alright? It sounds like you're panicked!"  
  
"I am!! Truly AM!!! Sango is in labor, and we're already at the hospital!"  
  
"She's....in labor?"  
  
"She's in the emergency room right now, the doctors are trying to calm her down because of the pain. But all she's doing is punching and kicking them all over the place. It's kind of hard to believe she has some much strength when she is in real pain!"  
  
"Do you want us to be there?"  
  
"No! I think I got this covered! And besides, I want to be the only one to be there for her."  
  
"What if she wants us to be there?"  
  
"Uh....I don't know. But usually, from what I have heard around the church is: when woman goes into labor, the only person they need is their husband. So I'll be the ONLY one there for her. Okay?"  
  
"I understand, but...if you need help with anything, just give us a call!"  
  
"Uh-oh! The doctors told me Sango is beating them up again, see you later Kagome!!"  
  
"Miroku, wait-" She stopped as soon as she heard him hang up. She couldn't believe Sango is going to give birth. She put the phone down and turned to Shippo and Inuyasha. They were both staring at her.  
  
"What did Miroku want?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"He was just calling to tell me Sango is going into labor. She's at the hospital right about now, beating up the doctors until the pain can go away," she answered him slowly.  
  
"Kagome? Sango is having a baby?" Questioned Shippo.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Said Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"You never know if Sango might need all of us. And besides, we did promise we would be there for her when she's giving birth," Shippo explained to them very nicely.  
  
They just stared at him. Since when did Shippo became so smart about relationships or women giving birth? Was he talking to Kagome's mom again about where babies come from? If not, he must be watching to much TV or talking to Grandpa. Kagome turned the TV off and heard Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for!? I was still watching that!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Does it look like you have time to watch TV? We HAVE to go to the hospital!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Why in the world do I have to go!?"  
  
"You either go or it'll be your head!!"  
  
"That won't change a thing! I'm not going just because you told me so!" He crossed his arms and looked at the wall. "Nothing you can do will make me go to the hospital."  
  
"You guys can fight all you want, I'm going!" Said Shippo.  
  
Kagome's eyes followed Shippo, who was going out the door and started to walk. But the thought came to her thought Shippo is a fox demon, what will the people think when they see a fox tail and fox feet!?  
  
She started to head out the door, following Shippo. She did grabbed her backpack to put Shippo in and sneak him in the hospital so no one would question her. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and stuffed him in the backpack and closed the zipper. Shippo was screaming out.  
  
"Hey! What the heck is this for anyway!? I wasn't being bad!!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Shh! You don't want people to freak out, do you?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"No....but can you put a little air in here!?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that!" She opened the zipper a little bit, enough for Shippo to get some air in the backpack.  
  
But back at the house, Inuyasha still had his arms crossed. He knew Kagome left to the hospital, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to follow her. First he shrugged, and then grabbed a cap and walked out the door to follow Kagome and Shippo to the hospital. He doesn't even know why he wants to go to the hospital. Maybe it's because he wants to experiment of being in a hospital.  
  
If Kagome gets pregnant one day, he HAS to be there for him, even though she might curse at him for giving her so much pain!  
  
(Hostpital)  
  
"OWWW!!!"  
  
"Sango, sweet heart you have to breathe in and out so you can feel less pain!" Said Miroku. He was actually freaking out when Sango shouted out with pain. He had no idea what to do. All she was doing was screaming out in pain and squeezing Miroku's hand real tight. That gave pain to Miroku real bad. So now, he can't feel his hand anymore. He wonders now if he's ever going to feel his hand again.  
  
Sango was afraid to give birth. She wasn't sure if she wanted a baby now, but it's Miroku's fault. IT'S MIROKU'S FAULT!! She wasn't ready, she wasn't sure if she would be a good parent, actually a good mother. She's not sure if she wanted to be like Mrs. Higurashi. Mabye she would want to be like her.....someone has to teach her how to raise a baby! Thank you Mrs. Higurashi!!  
  
Someone is going to get a real beating once they get home with a new life in their hands!  
  
"Miroku!" Said Sango.  
  
"Y-Yes....dear?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"DON'T call me dear! Once this baby is born, I'll KILL YOU!!"  
  
"But, you know you don't want to kill me!"  
  
"Yes! I DO want to kill you for giving me this pain in the first place!!"  
  
"But-what did I do?"  
  
"You made me have sex with you and got me pregnant in the FIRST PLACE!!"  
  
"Ah.....isn't that suppose to happen after we got married?"  
  
"For me.....NO!!!"  
  
"Ms. Sango, if you don't calm down and stop yelling at your husband, you won't be able to have enough strength to give birth!" Said Dr. Kyo.  
  
"How can I calm down with all of this PAIN!!" Screamed Sango.  
  
Miroku was just holding on to Sango's hand, making sure he doesn't make a mistake and making sure that Sango doesn't blame him for all of this. As the doctors put the white masks on, they turn on the lights and Dr. Kyo sits in the chair.  
  
"Alright! Ms. Sango, when I say push, you do so, understand?" Asked Dr. Kyo.  
  
"Y-YES!!"  
  
(Waiting Room)  
  
"How long do we have to wait here?" Asked Inuyasha. He was just plain bored, sitting in the chair with Kagome next to him, and the backpack is next to her, of course you all know who's in it. Don't worry, he will still breathe!!  
  
"Just wait a few minutes after the baby is delivered!" Answered Kagome.  
  
"You see? I knew I shouldn't have come! It's just a waste of time and day!"  
  
"Shut up before I say that word again!"  
  
"You haven't even said that word for weeks!"  
  
"That's because you haven't been doing anything bad!!"  
  
"(Can you guys stop shouting? People are starting to stare...)" whispered Shippo.  
  
They notice that, and so they became silent... for a long time. But for one thing, Inuyasha just hates the silence. It doesn't suit him. He always yells and shouts out at people so he can get some attention or to talk to people he knows and don't know. Inuyasha doesn't know what to do right now. All he's doing is watching people being rush to the emergency room.  
  
Kagome, she's use to the silence because it was like that before she met Inuyasha for the first time. So there's no problem around, right now anyway.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the double door Sango was in because they just heard the loudest scream of pain from her. They weren't sure if she would survive the pain. They know if she didn't survive, she would blame Miroku for all of this. Yes, BLAME MIROKU FOR EVERYTHING!! EVERYTHING!!  
  
People was just rushing in and out of her room, some nurses had sponges, to whipe the sweat off of Sango's forehead. They didn't know what to do, but all they could do is listen to the screams of Sango. Inuyasha was scared because he's afraid Kagome might go through that, and she might blame him for everything he has done to her!!  
  
Kagome was afraid because she's afraid she might go through the same thing Sango is going through. She didn't want to feel all that pain and maybe lose half of her mortal life! No pain, no game! So right now, Kagome's crying because she can see herself in that room, trying to give birth in that room to a new born baby.  
  
But then....the screaming stopped. They heard people clapping from the room, cheering and going "WHOO!!" and starting to whistle. Then doctors came out and took off the white masks. Kagome grabbed her backpack and then Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the main doctor. She called out to him so he can stop for a second to talk to her. But Inuyasha and Shippo have no idea what Kagome is about to do.  
  
"Excuse me! But can I see Sango?" Asked Kagome.  
  
One of the nurses came and the doctor gave the white mask to her. "It depends, are you family?" Asked Dr. Kyo.  
  
"Yes! I'm her younger sister, and this young man is my fiance!"  
  
Inuyasha frozed!  
  
"All right! You may go through!"  
  
Kagome turned to the double doors to walk in but it opened by itself and banged Kagome's nose. She let go of her backpack and Inuyasha's hand to use both of her hands to rub her nose. Her eyes were closed very tight, she wanted to open her eyes and yell at the person who did that. But she had to make sure her nose wasn't bleeding or anything. She hopes her nose isn't broken, or she would probably sue the person!  
  
"Kagome!!" She put her hands down and opened her eyes and looked at the person.... the new father. "I can't wait to tell you what it is!!"  
  
"Miroku! I would rather have Sango to tell me what it is," said Kagome. "I mean to tell us what it is!"  
  
"Okay, Sango is just holding her new baby and just kind of singing to it."  
  
Miroku went back to lead Kagome and the others to Sango. Kagome's heart was beating fast, she would see a new baby, and she might even get to hold it!! Inuyasha was even more scared, he was afraid to see a baby. He doesn't really want to see it, actually it's okay for him to see it but not hold it in his very own strong hanyou arms. He doesn't know how to hold a baby. Who does these days? ( I don't know how!!) So now, it could be his first time!  
  
"Sango, Kagome and the others are here!" Said Miroku cheerfully with a smile.  
  
Miroku opened the other double door to see Sango. Kagome gasped in happiness when she saw her. Sango in the hospital bed with her hospital clothes on....and the most important thing... the beautiful baby in her arms. Kagome could see that Sango was very happy, smiling at the baby and was huming to it. It also sounded like she was happy because she finally lost the pain, or maybe is glad to have a baby in her eyes. Maybe both of them. No pain, but a new baby! Everybody is happy!  
  
"Her name is...Kagami!" said Sango. ( Which means mirror in Japanese.) Kagome realized something. It almost sounds like her name.  
  
"She decided to name the baby girl after you Kagome, but differently!" Said Miroku. But then, they heard another baby whining. Another doctor came in to the room with another baby in his hands. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Sango had twins!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Screamed everybody except for Sango.  
  
"I'll name him.... Kohaku, after my little brother!" Said Sango. Wow! Twins, a baby girl and baby boy! How nice!  
  
Everybody was happy once again, relieved that Sango stopped squeezing in pain. And is happy that there are two new babies born into this wonderful world of life.  
  
FROM THE WRITER-  
  
Sorry for taking so long, I have a writersblock! 


	3. He's back

Getting the Curse Once Again  
-Chapter 3-  
He's Back...  
  
Of course, it has been a couple of weeks since Sango's babies has been born. Sango was so happy to be free from the pain, but it cost too much money to buy baby bottles, diapers, food, and other baby stuff. It just cost too much money! Luckily, Mrs. Higurashi comes along and helps out! Mrs. Higurashi to the rescue!! So now, they spend twice as much money for just two babies. They won't be able to get some sleep because the babies will cry all night. They might not survive!  
  
Anyway, lets go to Kagome's house for a second. Kagome was just sleeping on the couch because of the last and final exam of the year. She's now out of college, and will go on to the second year in September. So now she can sleep when ever she wants. Nice and peacefully. But Inuyasha and Shippo were completely bored. They couldn't watch any TV because someone is sleeping on the couch. They wanted something to eat but then can't because the mom is out looking for a job and the daughter is sleeping on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Answered Inuyasha with a question.  
  
"I don't know either!"  
  
"How about you go play with Souta?"  
  
"How about you wake Kagome up and take a bath with her!"  
  
"Why don't you shut up!"  
  
"Why don't you stop barking!!"  
  
"Why don't you two shut up and let me sleep?" Asked Kagome quietly.  
  
After that, they shut up for awhile. And they were really bored!  
  
(Somewhere in the mountains of where the final battle took place a year ago.)  
  
On the snowy ground laid a broken ornament.... No a broken mirror. But not broken anymore. But in it were two yellow balls. They were souls. But who are they?  
  
One had black hair and red eyes, and the eyes seem to be seeking revenge. And the other one, was dressed in white. White hair, white kimono, and two white flowers in her hair, but only one part isn't white. Her eyes.... They look so dark and mysterious. It can't be...  
  
"Kanna.... How much more time for my body to be fully restored?" Asked Naraku in a deep voice.  
  
"For a few more hours," answered Kanna.  
  
"Pretty soon, our souls will be free and we'll be out of this mirror. Once I am free, that pest Inuyasha will have the curse again, but this time, it'll be different."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll tell them myself, but this time no one can break the curse."  
  
"But there's always a way to break it."  
  
"I already know that Kanna! There is a way to break it, but they will never figure it out because of what happened last time!"  
  
"But may I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Go ahead...."  
  
"What about the Shichinin-tai?"  
  
"My body may be restored, but not power. I only have enough power to revive one of them."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The only one who I can think of. If he can get the Shikon no Tama from that woman and gives it to me, my power will be restored again and I'll be able to become a full-fledge youkai. Heh! I can taste that power right now!"  
  
Kanna looked at him.  
  
"What?" Asked Naraku.  
  
"Who are you going to revive?"  
  
"Humph! Real simple, Kanna!"  
  
"So, who is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you once we revive him. Or when I give the new to the Inu gang! They won't know we're still alive in this mirror. And yet, in a few hours we'll be free. But then I'll have to meet up with them and tell them something important. Kanna! I want you to stay at this mountain when I come back."  
  
"But it's boring here."  
  
"Fine! You can walk in the woods that are at the house, but don't ever be seen. You'll never know what they can do to you, Kanna. I don't want to lose you yet. I still need you to do something for me at least."  
  
"When, where and why?"  
  
"I'll give you the information you need later."  
  
"But what should we do in the time being?"  
  
"Wait.... Until we're free once again."  
  
"Understood..."  
  
(Miroku's apartment.)  
  
"Phew! Finally they're asleep!" Said Sango in relief. They were both laying on the couch, really tired of changing their diapers, giving them their bottles, the food, and changing their diapers.  
  
Kirara was just staring at them stupidly because she doesn't know why they're so tired. So she just jumped on Sango's lay and curled up to maybe sleep for awhile. Sango smiled at her and started to pet her. At least someone was happy to get some attention besides the babies sleeping in their own little room. Kirara was purring... nicely! ( I love it when cats purr!)  
  
"At least they're sleeping, that's what counts right now!" Said Miroku.  
  
"Do you think we should call Mrs. Higurashi?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know, she might be tired too."  
  
"How about Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know either, she just finished the last college exam, she must be really beat."  
  
"Maybe we should visit them anyway. For the past few weeks, we haven't even seen them."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if Inuyasha has proposed to her yet. If he did, I don't think I can imagine him giving her a ring, or how the proposal is going to go."  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"All right! Let's go!!"  
  
"But what about the babies?"  
  
"We'll take them with us once they wake up, we can give them their bottle when we're riding Kirara."  
  
"Man, you have all of this planned out!"  
  
"Yup! So let's go already pretty lady!"  
  
"Don't even think about it! Kagami and Kohaku are not awake yet!" But then, they heard a loud noise in a room not to far from them. Sango wanted to complain. But oh well! "Kirara, get ready to transform!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
(Kagome's house.)  
  
"About time you're awake!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome has just woken up and was stretching her arms in the air, feeling the goodness of life back in her body.  
  
"Sorry, I was really tired. What do you want?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Come and train with us! We're really bored!" Said Shippo.  
  
"Do I have to? I'm really tired!"  
  
"Yes!! WE'RE REALLY BORED!!" Screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine! Let me get my bow and arrow..."  
  
"We already got down for you," said Shippo.  
  
"Fine! Let me get my shoes..."  
  
"We already got them for you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine! Let me get-"  
  
"Hey! You got everything you need so let's go!!"  
  
Kagome looked at him stupidly. She just put her shoes on slowly and put the quiver string over her should and grabbed her bow. Inuyasha and Shippo ran outside in a hurry, leaving Kagome behind who is walking very slowly to the door. She just woke up from her nap so there's no reason for her to do some training now. There is no point at all!!  
  
When she finally got out of the house, she stopped because she saw Miroku and Sango and Kirara with her mother. They're probably asking her to take care of the twins for the afternoon. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked passed Kagome to the house. Kagome walked to the others and smiled at them.  
  
"Had a nice nap?" Asked Sango.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha told us that!" Said Miroku.  
  
"A REALLY long-Ugh!" Inuyasha went on one knee, he felt pressure in his heart again, the same pressure or pain he got last year before he fought Naraku. He clutched on his kimono, the spot where his heart is. He couldn't breathe. Kagome was screaming and she went to check on him.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha sniffed a familiar scent.... It couldn't be. "Na- Naraku is back!"  
  
"What!?" Said everybody.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I can smell him from here!! Plus, I think something is really wrong!!"  
  
But that's when things got worse. A miasma appeared around them, and they all had to cover their mouths. They had a really STRONG feeling that Naraku is back in action. But that's when a pile of purple smoke came in front of them. But then the smoke vanished into thin air.  
  
"Hello..." said Naraku.  
  
"[I knew he would be back!]" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks like I'm back and I'm better then ever! And Inuyasha.... The curse is placed on you again."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to tell you something. Kanna and I are back, with our bodies well and good. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That curse is not the same curse as before. Sometimes you can't use your Tetsusaiga because of the curse, you'll probably turn into a human a couple times of the month, and you can only die if your friends die and maybe you might suffer from frequent heart attacks. And soon, the Shikon no Tama will be mine!"  
  
"What!? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm going to send someone to take the soul of your beloved, and it'll be mine!"  
  
"Hold it! You're not telling us everything! Tell us-"  
  
"Too bad, you're going to have to wait!"  
  
And then he disappeared.  
  
It's not good anymore, well, at least they won't get bored anymore. That's for sure, but they will have to worry about Naraku and Kanna every day. That's not good either! 


	4. Time Travel

_Getting the Curse Once Again_

_-Chapter 4-_

_Time Travel_

"This is just GREAT!!" Inuyasha punched the table in the middle of the living room, causing it to break into two pieces and let the little pieces of wood fall to the floor. He was really angry, not just because Naraku is back, because of having this curse again. And this time, there's more chances of him dying. That's not going to make Kagome happy at all. Just when he wanted to propose to her today! Or maybe tomorrow!

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Said Kagome.

"How can I calm down when that bastard has come back to life!? I thought we killed him a year ago!!"

"Inuyasha! You're yelling at poor Kagome!!" Said Miroku.

"I'm not yelling!! I'm SHOUTING!!"

"Isn't that the same?" Asked Shippo.

"SHUT UP!!" He went to the wall and punched that too, creating a hole in it. But Kagome didn't care because of what Inuyasha is feeling right now. He's really angry and he doesn't know what to do at all. Inuyasha pulled his arm out of the wall and faced Miroku. "Miroku! Let's go!!"

"Go where?" Asked Miroku.

"You'll see! Just come with me!!" He grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him out of the house. He's just angry enough to do something stupid enough to probably get him trouble.

(On top of a building)

On top of a building, a guy with black braided, a purple cross on his forehead, a sword called Banryuu, and blue eyes was looking down on the city. He was smiling to himself when he feels the power of the Shikon no Tama near by. He can't wait until the Shikon no Tama is in his hands and do the thing he wants to do. Not to give it to Naraku, he doesn't want to give it to him; he wants to revive more people.

"The Shikon no Tama is coming ever closer....it'll soon be mine!!" Said Bankotsu.

(In the city)

"Are you sure you wanna do this right now?" Asked Miroku. They were just looking at a couple of rings.

"Yes, I wanna ask her now before I die. It'll at least make me and her happy!" Answered Inuyasha.

"But do I really have to pay for it? I'm on a tight budget!"

"The last thing I want to do before I die is to marry Kagome!! You heard Naraku! I have more chances of dying then you! And now you have the Wind Tunnel back so there!"

"Yeah, I somehow had a feeling he would be back so I kept the prayer beads on just in case."

"Smart thinking, but I'm not. I can't do anything to defend myself against the curse."

"We'll take this one!" Miroku told the salesperson what they want to buy. And they have paid for it. But now the question is, will it fit her finger?

(Kagome's house.)

Sango and Shippo went outside in the backyard to maybe do a little bit of some training with Kirara. Kagome was inside thinking about Inuyasha. She can't believe Inuyasha has the curse again, the one he never told her when he first met her. Why Naraku did come back? Didn't they finish him off a year ago? Actually, Inuyasha finish him off but how did he come back?

Why Inuyasha...?

"Why not let me get the curse instead?" Said Kagome.

But that's when she heard a knock on the door. That's strange, the only people who knock on the door is Miroku and Sango. Does it matter? She got up, and walked to door. She wasn't really thinking. So she just opened the door, she saw a guy with long black braided hair with a purple cross on his forehead. And a sword with him...

"Are you the one who fought against Naraku a year ago?" Asked the Man.

"Well, I helped defeated him," answered Kagome.

"With what?"

"The Shikon no Tama, why?"

All of a sudden, his hand grasp her neck, gripping it hard. Kagome put her hands on his wrists to try and pull them away from her neck, but he had a strong grip on her neck she almost couldn't breathe! What was this guy doing? Trying to rape her or something?

"Listen, I have been revived and I need something to revive something else. So I need the Shikon no Tama from you! Where is it!?"

"I'm-not-telling you!"

He gripped her neck more. "You either tell me or die!"

"N-No!"

"Fine, I'll get it myself!" He took his hand and put it on her chest, between her breasts, and it went inside. Kagome felt his hand going inside her chest. She felt his fingers grabbing something inside of her chest, and was taken out. She saw the Shikon no Tama out of her body. The man let go of her neck and she fell backwards.

"KAGOME!!" The man looked in front of him and saw Sango and Shippo with angry faces.

"Well, well! There is some people here after all. Well, you're too late now, because now I got her soul and the Shikon no Tama!" Said the Man.

"Put it back in her body now!!!" Said Shippo.

"Or die young, scumbag!!" Said Sango.

"Sorry, I need this," said the man.

"KAGOME!!"

The man turned around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku at the door. Inuyasha has a shocked expression, but then his expression turned to rage. Miroku's face was already like that.

"YOU BASTARD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I only took the Shikon no Tama out of her body," answered the man with a smile.

"Idiot! That's her soul!!!"

"I know, that's why I took it out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go. To the well if you want to watch!" He swung his sword and Inuyasha for him to get out of the way, that's when the guy ran out of the house. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed him.

"What happened?" Inuyasha saw Mrs. Higurashi shocked to see Kagome on the floor.

"Mrs. H! Look after Kagome for me. We have some unfinished business to attend to. There might be a chance for us to go back in time!" Said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As to defeat Naraku! So take care of Kagome!" He turned to the door and ran out of the house. He stopped before he went any further. Where did he went? He calmed down for a minute and tried to sniff for the other's instead. He can tell all of them are in one place. But where...?

"AAH!!"

He heard Miroku's voice. What was happening? He sniffed the scent and it was coming from the well house. He ran to it and break down the sliding doors. He saw the man standing right in front of the well, and the others in front of himself. He saw Miroku kneeling down, holding onto his hand. Inuyasha felt cold and some darkness coming from it.

"What happened?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku got the Kazaana again!" Said Shippo.

"What!?"

"And it's thanks to Naraku..." said the man.

They all looked at him. "Who are you!?" Asked Sango.

"Bankotsu....leader of the Shichinin-tai. You must be the Inu gang Naraku told me about," said Bankotsu.

"What are you going to do with the Shikon no Tama!?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's very simple. I'm going to use this to revive the rest of my crew. The seven of us will reunite and destroy all life. Thanks to Naraku, I'm revived and I won't give him the Shikon no Tama, it's mine now." Bankotsu lifted his hand above the well, which the Shikon no Tama is in. "Once I drop this in the well, it'll give life into the ground, bringing back six of my brothers. I hope you enjoy the show, cause you won't live that long..." He dropped the Shikon no Tama in the well, the others watched it disappeared into the well. "In a few minutes, they will be revived. So if I were you, I would start praying now."

"You bastard! **_I'LL KILL YOU!!!" _**Shouted Inuyasha.

(Dark place...)

Deep down inside the well, is a dark place with a little pink, round object. It started to glow in its bright pink form, filling the well with a little light at the bottom. But it wasn't doing anything. It was calling someone...calling to come to the well. But for what? Wasn't it supposed to revive someone? Is this part of Bankotsu's plan? Whatever it is...it's not pretty as it starts to glow a little lighter.

(Back at the house)

Kagome was laying on the couch with a blanket over her and not breathing, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa and Souta was really getting worried. They have no idea what to do, Mrs. Higurashi was crying and Grandpa was trying to comfort her. Souta was squeezing Kagome's hand really hard, trying to hurt her so she can wake up and get mad at him. But nothing.

But deep in Kagome's mind, she can hear something...but what? Some kind of sound is in her mind. Sounds like something beating...a heart beat? She heard the beating a little clear each time she tries to concentrate. She heard the heart beat echoing in her body, all over her body. Something is calling her...what should she do? Wake up and leave? All she hears is something calling for her. She doesn't hear anything else.

Souta was watching her older sister rest there for a minute, until he saw something that surprised him. Kagome's eyes shot open wide, Souta gasped when he saw that.

"Mom! Kagome is awake!!" Said Souta.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped crying and looked at Kagome, but something wasn't right. Kagome sat up slowly, she slowly removed the blanket from her and stood up, only her feet weren't touching the ground. They couldn't believe what was happening. Kagome's body slowly floats to the door and out the door. What is going on here?

(Back at the well house)

"What they heck are you two doing here anyway!?" Asked Inuyasha. Koga and Sesshomaru just came into the action. Jaken was by Sesshomaru's side, with a little girl. Koga was standing with his arms crossed, looking angrily at Inuyasha for yelling at him when he just came.

"I'm here because I smelled Naraku near by!!" Said Koga.

"Same here..." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was too busy growling at them instead of being angry at Bankotsu. He heard Bankotsu laughed and he turned to face him. He growled even more at him.

"What's so funny!?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku and Kanna are here..." He pointed up, and they looked. They saw a mirror floating above them. Kirara, who was on Sango's shoulder, was growling and hissing at the mirror. They all saw two body figures in there...they could tell it was Naraku and Kanna. "You should prepare for the worse now...Heh-Heh....huh?" They also turned and saw someone at the entrance of the well house.

"K-Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't herself. She didn't had those white pupils (whatever you call them), they can't see her breathing. She slowly floated past Sesshomaru and Koga and then past Inuyasha. Then she past Miroku, Sango, Shippo and stopped next to Bankotsu. She just stared blankly at the well. It was like she was waiting for something to come out of it.

"[Strange...the Shikon no Tama should've revived the others right about now...what is going on?]" Said Bankotsu. He looked at Kagome and noticed a little pink aura surrounding her body. "[Maybe the girl has something to do with it...]"

"Hey, do you see that!?" Asked Shippo.

"Yeah, what's that pink aura doing around her..." said Sango.

"I think the Shikon no Tama is calling her..." said Miroku weakly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The Shikon no Tama is also her soul, if it stays out of the body too long....it rots and then Kagome dies...so it's calling her before it's too late..." Miroku looked at Kagome, seeing the aura getting stronger and bigger. "Look..."

They all looked at Kagome and saw the Shikon no Tama floating out of the well, going above everybody. "What the hell is going on here!?" Said Bankotsu.

"I thought you knew!!" Said Inuyasha.

"No! It wasn't suppose to happen this way!!"

"Inuyasha-sama!" Inuyasha looked at his shoulder and saw Myoga. He kept hoping up and down.

"Myoga! Do you know what's happening here!?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know anything! But I can tell you this, Kagome is not doing all of this, the Shikon no Tama is doing it itself. Kagome is just helping the Shikon no Tama with her miko powers."

"So what's going to happen?"

"That is something I can't answer..."

"I have a feeling that Kagome-sama is losing some of her life energy..." said Miroku.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was very confused.

"Kagome-sama's body doesn't have a soul, so she's getting close to death."

Kagome's body started to float more above the ground, her feet were above the well, the Shikon no Tama floated to her chest, but not going in it. Her body turned around to face everybody, the Shikon no Tama right in front of her chest. Bankotsu was watching with wide open eyes. He had no idea this would happen. It was suppose to revive his brothers.

Kagome lifted her hands around the Shikon no Tama, just like a fortune teller would do the same around the crystal ball. The aura around her now was getting bigger and stronger, so was the Shikon no Tama.

"Inochi...." Whispered Kagome. (Which means life not memories. I'm Japanese.) "Youkai...hanyou....human...wars..." Kagome closed her eyes, as the well house started to change a little.

"Kagome! Stop it right now; you're going to die if you keep this up!" Said Inuyasha.

"Uruse...hanyou..." (Uruse means shut up...) Kagome's hair started to float, spread apart.

"What's happening!?" Asked Shippo.

"Don't ask me!!" Said Inuyasha.

Then, a burst of light came out of the well. This blinded everybody in the room except for Kagome. After that, the area around them started to turn blue. The ground started to disappeared, and their foot slipped and they all started to fall, same thing with Kagome. Except that the Shikon no Tama is still right in front of her chest. What's going to happen next? Where are they falling to? Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kanna and Kagome will get that answer soon...


	5. A New Time

_Getting the Curse Once Again_

_-Chapter 5-_

_A New Time_

Everything was black...what exactly happened? Inuyasha can't see anything at all, is he in a different place? He couldn't move his body. Where is everybody else? Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku? Where did they run off to? But the question is if they did run off somewhere, where are they? Was it all just a dream?

Inuyasha started hear something faint, footsteps maybe? No...Someone is talking. It's so faint that his dog ears can't pick it up. He tried to listen deep into the people who are talking. But, as he got closer, he started to hear a little more clearly. "Do you think.....up?" What were the other parts it said? Then, his hand started to come around, moving a little to clench up his fist, then seeing a bright light coming at him. But...something was blocking the light, he can tell he was looking at the sun, but two objects were blocking it. He opened his eyes more, his vision getting a little better by the second, then seeing Sango and Shippo staring down at him.

"What the..." was all Inuyasha said. He sat up slowly and carefully, putting his head on his forehead because he just woke up with a headache. When he had his senses back, he looked around and noticed something. They weren't in the well house anymore, all there was was a well, and trees surrounding them. "Where are we?"

"We don't know," Sango answered him.

"Then where's Kagome?"

"She's fine, Inuyasha." Said Miroku, but he sounded like he's a little farther away. Inuyasha turned to his side and saw Miroku sitting next to Kagome, who was lying on her back, just before Inuyasha could say anything to Miroku, he saw a pink light burst out in front of Miroku, and then it faded. Miroku sighed and stood up slowly and walking to where Inuyasha is and kneeled down in front of him. "I just finish putting the Shikon no Tama back in her body. She'll come around in a few hours, so don't worry."

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I already told you, we don't know!" Sango said angrily.

"Where's Myoga!?"

"Right here....Inuyasha-_sama_!"

"Where?" Inuyasha felt like he was sitting on something, he felt something struggling on his butt, when he stood up and kneeled down at the spot he was sitting, he realized he squished Myoga. "Oops..."

"Yeah right!" When Myoga was unflattened, he stood straight up and crossed all four of his arms, focusing on something.

"Myoga, do you know where we are?"

"I might have a guess..."

"Then tell us!" Commanded Shippo.

"I'm afraid to say that we're in a different time period, Feudal Era Japan..."

"Five hundred years in the past?" Miroku was amazed.

"Yes, the Shikon no Tama...it took us all five hundred years in the past."

"Including Naraku and the others?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Precisely! But they must've appeared somewhere else. I saw all of us burst out of the well, I landed on the ground first, and then Inuyasha's bottom landed on me-!"

"SHUT UP!!! Don't talk about my BUTT in front of ME!!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Anyway, here's what happened: Kagome was putting some of her miko powers inside the Shikon no Tama, in fact, the Shikon no Tama was commanding her to insert her miko powers in the jewel."

"Commanding her?" Shippo was confused, he scratched his head to try and get what was going on.

"The Shikon no Tama was controlling her, that's why it was calling her, as Miroku said earlier."

"But...wasn't it supposed to revive Bankotsu's brothers?" Asked Sango.

"Maybe...Maybe the only way to revive them was to go back in time. Because...Bankotsu and his brothers died in this time."

"You mean..." Inuyasha was started to get it.

"Yes, Bankotsu never knew the Shikon no Tama was going to go back five hundred years in the past. But...it seems to me that Bankotsu only wants to revive his brothers and keep the Shikon no Tama for himself and his brothers, not to give to Naraku. So we must all protect Kagome no matter what! But...there's another thing."

"What is it?" They all asked.

"Bankotsu might have to kidnap Kagome in order for him to use the Shikon no Tama. He will have to use Kagome, because she's the only one who can use it."

"But...I used it last year against Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It could be that it's because it's Kagome's soul. It probably works with the ones she cares about." Myoga sighed and crossed his legs and sat down.

"So....now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you asking me? You guys are the ones stuck here!"

"Don't forget Myoga, you're stuck here too..." said Sango.

"And you better not run away from any battles..." Inuyasha said evilly.

Myoga flinched and stepped back a little. Myoga was sweating, getting scared by the look on Inuyasha's face, with the evil smirk he has on his face, knowing that he is going to get smashed. Should he run away or stay and be flattened by Inuyasha's hand? ( I would run the hell away from him!) Myoga took another step back, and then realized, Inuyasha's hand was reaching out to him. He squeaked and turned around quickly to run, but...Inuyasha's fingernails (or claws) caught the end of his shirt, Inuyasha lift him up to his level, and squished him in his hand.

"Now, now Myoga...don't even think about leaving us behind. If you do...I'll use a rock to squish you instead, maybe a boulder, a large and heavy boulder..." Inuyasha's smirk became bigger; it was scaring the rest of them.

Inuyasha felt Myoga struggling in his hand, trying to break free. "A-Alright! I'll stay!" He squirmed.

"That's more like it." Inuyasha's smirk fell to a frown.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Myoga." He let open his hand and saw Myoga hopped off his hand and on Kirara's head.

Miroku first looked at Myoga, who was huffing and puffing, and then at Inuyasha. He was still frowning; something must've ruined his excitement. Was he suddenly tired? Inuyasha hardly ever gets tired!

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called to him.

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking...plus...that time travel thing took the strength out of me..." He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully on the ground. _'I'll protect you, Kagome...why do you have to be in danger? If something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself.'_

Inuyasha yawned, so tired, he doesn't feel like getting up. Just let him sit or lie on the grass and fall asleep.

"We should go find shelter," said Miroku.

"What....?" Inuyasha said, all wide awake now.

"It's going to be dark soon, Inuyasha. We need to find shelter, and at least find something to eat in this time." Inuyasha glared at him. "What? It's not my fault we're here."

"Maybe it is, Houshi..."

"Now why would you say that, Inu..." Miroku stared angrily at him.

"Because! You're a Houshi! Like a Miko!!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What!?"

"Are you saying this is Kagome-_sama_'s fault!?"

"Maybe! Maybe not! I could be blaming both of you! Because of you guys being a houshi/miko!"

"So you are blaming her! There is no reason to blame her!"

"You want to get in a fight, Houshi!?"

"Maybe I do!"

"Alright, new father!" Inuyasha rolled up the sleeve of his kimono. "I'll beat you anytime, anywhere, Houshi! I'll beat the hell out of you that you won't survive it!!"

"Bring it on, Inu!!"

"Guys, stop it!" Said Shippo as he jumped in between them. Sango joined him.

"That's right, there's no reason to fight. If our minds explode, you guys may never get along and probably will beat each other until we get back to our own time. So stop bickering and make up!" Sango commanded them to.

Inuyasha was growling out loudly, making the birds to fly away from the trees that surrounded them. Inuyasha rolled his sleeve down and stood up straight, he folded his arms over his chest, turning his head to the sky. Miroku turned his back to Inuyasha, ignoring the fact they're in an argument and won't let it go.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, hearing movement. He looked at Kagome, and noticed that she only rolled over to her side to sleep on to get more comfortable. He frowned...being worried again. Also feeling guilty that he just blamed Kagome not too long ago about going through time. So guilty...he hates it.

Kagome's eyes were open, it was the reason she rolled over on her side, and she didn't want to let Inuyasha know she's awake. The start of them fighting is what she heard and then woke up...hearing that Inuyasha was blaming her for all of this. It hurt her...hearing those words from him hurt her a lot. She didn't mean to do anything...was it her fault? Kagome's eyes started to heat up, feeling that tears were going to roll down her side, dropping off her cheek to land on the grass. How this always happens? Something weird happens, then Inuyasha does something to hurt her, then she cries privately...quietly to herself. Not letting Inuyasha know he hurt her.

She loves him...but question is...does he love her?

(Somewhere in Feudal Japan)

"Dammit!" Bankotsu swinged his sword, Banryuu, at the trees, cutting them in half and making them fall to the ground. Making the earth shake as the trees slam against the earth. Bankotsu stabbed the ground with Banryuu. "The Shikon no Tama wasn't supposed to do that!"

The mirror that contains Kanna and Naraku floated to Bankotsu's side. "Fortunately, it was supposed to do that. You just didn't now that," Naraku explained to him.

Bankotsu clenched up his teeth, and then with rage, he took Banryuu out from the ground and swings his sword to his side, trying to slice the mirror up. But the mirror floated up into the air, avoiding Bankotsu's attack. "You should've told me that, Naraku! I would've been a lot more prepared then I was before! This is your entire fault, Naraku!!"

The mirror floated back down in front of Bankotsu. "You never asked, Bankotsu. Have you ever heard the term ask and you shall receive?"

"Shut up! I didn't have to say anything! You were supposed to give me the information that was supposed to be given in the first place!"

"True, but I do not have to reveal every information given to you at once. I can just give them to you whenever it is needed to be given, Bankotsu."

"Why couldn't you have told me in the first place!?"

"Well, now you know. You want to be given information now?"

"Yes, I would like to use it."

"You would need to capture a miko, Kagome."

"The girl who has the Shikon no Tama as a soul?"

"Precisely...You need to make her use the Shikon no Tama, make a threat to her...she's weak, and she can't really do anything."

"And then?"

"Take her to the grave...take her to the death place where your brothers died."

"Too easy."

"Don't think so, Inuyasha and the others will keep a close eye on her now that they know you'll be after her."

"I'll figure out a way to get her alone."

"Then do so. Pretty soon, I'll emerge from this mirror, and so will Kanna, expect to see us in a couple of days." The mirror floated in the air again, disappearing in the high trees.

"That is...if I do see you Naraku. With my brothers destroying you..." Bankotsu put a smirk on his face, and then he started to laugh. Laughing at the thought him and his brothers destroying all life in the present. Destroying life is good to them.


End file.
